The Worst and Longest Love Story Ever
by Bookatopia1227
Summary: Annabeth Chase is about to deliver a speech at a wedding. There is just one problem, she's in-love with the groom aka her best friend. They have known each other since they were six and grow up together. But after one missed opportunity, it sends their lives in different directions. Sometimes, you don't see that the best thing that has ever happened to you is right under your nose.
1. Chapter 1

**The Worst and Longest Love Story Ever**

 **Chapter 1**

 _April 17, 2017_

 _7:58 PM_

 _Iris Resort and Hotel, near San Francisco, California_

 _Wedding Reception of Percy Jackson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

As everyone was having fun and socializing, Annabeth was having a heart attack over a speech that she will have to deliver in two minutes. A speech that she didn't have time to write nor rehearse. Not because she was lazy or forgot. It was because she was in love with the groom aka her best friend. She would have to give a toast to the man she was secretly in love and his new wife.

At the point of her life, she has been hurt a thousand times. But at this moment, at Percy's wedding, it was like she was experiencing every single pain in her life all at once times million. Her heart had felt like it was ripped out of her chest and shattered into millions of pieces. She remained calm and smile on the outside but was crying on the inside.

 _Just take a deep breath and start at the beginning,_ she thought. _Tell them about the day that we first met. It was kindergarten and the teacher had assigned a seating chart. I got stuck with him and we didn't even like each other._

 _One day, it was playtime and I wanted to play with the legos. Before I got them, some boy, Octavian, pushed me and got to them first. I told him to share but he said I shouldn't play with them and play with dolls instead. I gotten so mad that punched him and kicked him while he was down. While the rest of the class was shocked and didn't say anything, Percy in the back had saw and laughed so hard that he almost broke a rib. For the rest of the time, both of us had to sit in the corner. While there, we talked. He asked why I punched Octavian and I explain._

 _At that point, I almost believe him and should takes his advice. Percy said I was wrong and told me that he wanted to punch him for months. He was glad that I did and we laughed. He was the only one who didn't care if I wasn't like the other girls and we became friends ever since._

 _We sat next to each other for the rest of the year and did everything together. We gave ourselves nicknames, Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain, and spent time together during and outside of school. People said it was weird that a boy and girl were friends but we didn't care. Percy would help me try to live life and I try to keep him out of trouble._

 _We tell each other our dreams, even Percy's weird ones. He would tell me crazy dreams from the night before and I'd listened. Like the time he dreamt that he was a gunne pig when we were six and the time he was a boat on the ocean when we were nine._

 _No, keep that as our little secret._

 _Just tell everyone that this and has to be one of the best days of our lives._

She heard the glass clinking from her friend, Piper and everyone seated and turned their attention towards her. She stand up and was given the microphone from Jason, one of Percy's friends from college.

"Good Luck", he whispered as he went back towards his seat.

She cleared her throat and speak.

"Hello everyone. For those who don't know, I'm Annabeth Chase. Best friend of Seaweed Brain over here", she said and pointed at Percy.

The entire ballroom laughed and she could see him smile as she told the nickname that she tormented him for the last twenty-seven years. As the laughter died down, she spoke again.

"Today is one of the best days of our lives as we see Percy and Rachel start the rest of their life together".

To understand this unusual situation, we have to start at the beginning about fifteen years ago when this whole mess happened.

 _ **Hello readers, this is my first PJO fanfiction and I'm about to tell you a story that is so crazy that it sort of puts the other romantic stories to shame. I'm so excited because PJO and HOO was the first book series that I fell in love with. Without them, I wouldn't be a reader to YA nor a writer. Also, if you are mad at Perachel I have wrote, relax! I am Percabeth all the way. It's my first ship ever. They are the starters of book OTP. The king and queen of ships in my book. I am currently writing the next chapter so see you soon with a new chapter.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **-Bookatopia1227**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Worst and Longest Love Story Ever**

 **Chapter 2**

 _(15 Years Earlier)_

 _August 12, 2002_

 _11:39 PM_

 _Lotus, a club at New York City, New York_

 _Percy's 18_ _th_ _Birthday and first night of drinking_

 _(most of which Annabeth was too drunk to remember)_

Lotus was a well-known dance club in Manhattan and everything about it was loud. The crowd, the music, everything that would kept the youth alive in everybody. A place where it feels like time doesn't past. A place where it's pretty easy to get in even when you're under-age and two, fake IDs.

The dancefloor was dark and filled with young, drunk adults like Annabeth and him. Both of them were jumping and dancing to the music. The club was alive and after a couple of tequila shots, Annabeth woo like one of those girls she hated. This wasn't their usual idea of having fun but since school is starting in a week, they deicide to celebrate not just his birthday but the beginning of senior year. It was two hours in and they were having the time of their lives.

After ten songs, they decide to go back to the bar and have a few more drinks. They were laughing, having fun, and just being stupid, drunk teenagers. They asked the bartender for five more shots for each of them and they had a competition to see who can drink all of them first. Percy had a head start at first but when he got to the fourth shot glass, it begun to feel like gasoline was pouring though his throat. Finally, Annabeth had finished and raised her arms up in celebration as she had beaten her best friend for the millionth time. Since they were little kids, they would always have little contests at nearly everything and have fun while doing them.

As she was cheering, her body was nearly leaning off the stool towards him and Percy grabbed her to keep her in balance. Basically leaving her feet as support besides. He grabbed her shoulders with his left hand while holding arm in the other. She leaned into Percy as her body was in a daze and her vision was starting to get a little blurry. Her head nearly crashed into Percy's as he hold her to keep her from falling off.

"Maybe we should call it a night", he said as he try to hold her.

Before he could do anything else, Annabeth lean into his forehead and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their mouths were nearly an inch apart and her eyes were closed. Just when Percy was about to pull away, she kissed him.

Her lips touched his and it felt as if everything else didn't matter. As if they were the only two people in the world and it was the longest second of his life. He knew he should pull away and should not take advantage of her while they're both still drunk. She has no control right now and will never forgive himself if anything happens to her. His sober mind is telling him to pull away but he doesn't want to.

His mouth moved with hers and it feels good. There were no words to describe how it felt. All he knew that after all of this, there would have to be a lot of explaining to do. What did this mean for them? But he didn't care and gave in.

They kissed until he needed air and as he was about to kiss her again, he lost his strength and Annabeth fall from the stool. Her feet slipped from the chair and landed face-first towards the floor. He got off from his chair and saw Annabeth breathing and passed out. His mom and her parents were going to kill him.

***Time Jump***

 _August 13, 2002_

 _12:06 PM_

 _Chase Residence_

 _First Hangover_

 _***_ Time Jump***

Annabeth woke up to what it sounds like screaming. She has a huge headache and a screaming match is the last thing she wants. Maybe it was just the hangover that made her exaggerate but got out of bed to see. She grabbed the blanket from her bed and wraps it around herself like a little kid. She walked through the hallway and peak through the living room.

"I get it, the whole thing was my fault. Can we just leave at that.", Percy said as he was on the couch with a blanket over him. He looked sick that as if at any moment, he would throw up.

"Percy, as much as I would really would like to forget that all of this ever happened, you went to a nightclub and landed my daughter in the hospital!", her father, Fredrick, said to him.

"I know and I'm sorry.", he said.

"Sorry?! Last night, you said that you would be heading to movies. Two hours later, I received a call that my son was in the waiting room and his friend in ER after underage drinking in a club!", Percy's mom, Sally, said as she handed over her son a water bottle.

"Percy, I've known you for years and this has got to be one of the most irresponsible thing you ever done! ", Fredrick said.

Percy was about to say something but was later interrupted by Annabeth.

"Why is everyone shouting", she moaned as she lean on the walls for support.

Sally walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you want anything?", she said while comforting her.

"I'm fine", she said and turned towards her dad."I know what your about to say. What we did last night was stupid..."

"Stupid and irresponsible!", her father said. "That doesn't even begin on what you did last night. We might as well be thankful that you did not wind up dead in an alley somewhere or your body in the river!"

"Fredrick." Sally glared at him. "As much as I am not happy with this, I think we should continue this when both are sober."

Fredrick became silent as he knew she was right. While Sally was usually nice, sweet and understanding, her son would soon later have to deal with her rein of terror. Heart of gold but someone you do not want to mess with.

Annabeth turned around and walked back to her room. As she was leaving, Percy got up and followed her. Fredrick was about to say something but Sally glared at him, saying that to let it slide this time. Annabeth walked back to her room and crash into her bed.

"I'm so embarrassed about last night.", she moaned as she was moving to give Percy some space.

"Well, it's not that bad.", he said as he closed the door.

"Percy, I wooed! I wooed like a woo girl. Don't you remember that talk from when we were in line in Lotus"

"I'm sorry, I was a little busy trying to get us in".

"The point is that last night was awful. I behaved so badly.", she said while pressing her face into her pillow.

"Um...what do you mean?", he said as his voice concerned.

"Everything. I regret everything after those drinks. I just want to forget that it ever happened."

"Which part?"

"All of it. Percy, whatever happened last night, it dies with us! You can never tell anyone that it ever happened, do you promise?"

Percy looked sad for a second but spoke, "Fine".

They sat there for a while until Annabeth spoke.

"My memory is little hazy after the stool. All I remember is the hospital and that's much it."

"Well, after the incident, I called 911 and the hospital call them. Even then, they still kept ranting on about that it's all my fault and I'm a horrible influence on you"

"Well, you are", she teased him.

Just when he was about to speak, the door bust open and enter two screaming boys. Her half-brothers, Matthew and Bobby.

"Annie got a stomach pump! Annie got a stomach pump!", they singed while jumping up and down.

 _Little devils,_ she thought.

"Get out!", she shouted and grabbed the pillow next to her and throw it at them.

They ran out in fear to avoid their sister's wrath. Ever since they were born, they cause chaos in the house and make all sorts of trouble. They can get away with murder while Annabeth can never get away from anything. She was the example, the overachiever, or Wise Girl that Percy called her since kindergarten. They love to pull pranks on her, bother her while she was busy, and making her life hell. Just basically your normal family.

"You were saying?", she asked him.

"Anyway, my mom is grounding me for who knows how long and I have to take double shifts at the skate store to pay for that night.", he said.

"Well, it could be worst. She could have make sure you never leave the house until 2010.", she told him.

"But on the bright side, I heard Rachel Dare just got the job working registry. She'll be working the same shift as me", he smiled.

"Rachel?", she asked and he nodded." Forget it Seaweed Brain, nearly half of the class wants to sleep with her."

"For your information, we have been talking a lot lately and she has been given me the look."

"Which one? The one where she wants to cut off your head or the one that I gave you when you ruin my favorite jacket when we were fifteen?".

"No...".

"Or the one that why haven't you gotten that pimple off on your forehead", she laughed.

"I do not", he said while immediately moved his hand to forehead to check if she was right. Basically since she is right about 99.9% of the time.

"Made you looked", she laughed as he throw a pillow at the her.

She loved moments like these. Moments where it's just the two of them together and everything else is a blur. Starting next week is senior year and Percy is already having a admirer. Hoping that Dare wouldn't take her best friend away.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey. As you may notice, I may change a few things about this chapter. I read one of your comments and for weeks, I couldn't get it out of my head about that flaw in the story. I decided that I should fix it and for that person who post that review, Thank You. I'm still new to writing and I wrote that last draft in a rush. This chapter maybe the same as the last one but I needed to fix my mistake. I needed someone to help me realized it and help me become a better writer. Thank you. :-)**

 **XOXO**

 **-Bookatopia1227**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Worst and Longest Love Story**

 **Chapter 3**

 _(8 months later)_

 _April 30, 2003_

 _12:32 PM_

 _Goode High School in Manhattan, New York City_

 _Lunch_

***Time Jump***

After the first three classes of the day, Percy was glad it was already lunch. He sat down at his usual table as Annabeth showed up a few minutes later. As she was sitting down to her seat, she was smiling and looked like she was blushing earlier.

"What's up with the goofy grin? Do I need to call 911?", he said while trying not to laugh.

"No. I got some news.", she said.

Percy rolled his eyes," Please don't tell me it's about a new book that is coming out. We had a deal that you would only talk about on Fridays. Today is Wednesday."

"No, not that! Although, thank you for reminding me. .", she said while she sat you prefer the history of Roman architecture or a science textbook."

"I'll bring my pillow then. Anyway, what's the news?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and spill, "Luke ask me out to the formal in two weeks"

Percy froze with shock. Luke Castellan, one of the fittest guys of their year, student body president, and Annabeth's crush for the last four years. Him asking her out to the biggest social event before graduation is a big deal. Out of all the guys, he couldn't compete with him.

" So... what did you say?"

"I don't know yet. He asked me in Study Hall and I told him that I needed time to decide."

"So... what are you going to say?"

"I'm going to say no cause I'm going with you, Seaweed Brain."

He was relieved. A year ago, he would have been thrilled that his best friend finally got asked by Luke. However, he was thrilled that she was going to turn him down. Ever since his eighteen birthday, things changed between for them or at least, for him. After she said she wanted to forget that night, he thought that he could live with that and forget it ever happened. However, he began to notice her. It didn't happen immediately like love at first sight. It was like he only saw glimpses of it that happened occasionally.

First, it was the first day of senior year and they learned that they'll be having different classes than usual. When it was time for their separate ways, he watched her leave and weirdly felt a pang of loneliness. _Weird_ , he thought. Next, there was the fact that he didn't notice other girls that much anymore. The only girl that he did notice was her. And to top it all off, he always has the urge to touch her hair and his heart starts beating weirdly whenever they were alone. Just like this moment right now.

"Percy?", she said as he was snapping out of his daze.

"Uh, yes?", he said dumbly.

"And you wonder why I call you Seaweed Brain. Not because of the time where in kindergarten, when we went on that class trip to the aquarium."

"You fall down to the mini whirlpool at the kid center and you're scarred for life.", he muttered to himself.

Just when Annabeth was about to speak, there was a voice that spoke behind him.

"Hey, Percy."

He turned around and saw Rachel Dare standing behind him. She was wearing her overalls with dried, splattered paint and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She looked like she came back from painting, but that was her normal day looked. Either way, she was beautiful and caught many eyes in that look.

"Um... hi", he said. "How's a going?"

"Okay.", she said. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to hang this Saturday. We can see movie or you know, just catch up."

"Uh...", he said. Rachel and him were good friends at work and school. However, at moments like this, his words turn gummy and doesn't know what to say.

"Well, if you want to. If you want to hang out, just give me a call", she said as she turned around and headed to her table with her other friends. As he turn towards Annabeth.

"That was pathetic, Seaweed Brain.", she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just surprised that she didn't trip over your tongue and dragged her across the floor."

"Crap.", he said as he buried his face in his hands. She laughed and pulled his hands from his hands.

"Well, it could have been worse. You could have said something that would make you a bigger idiot", she grinned.

"Oh, yeah?", he said. "Then, what do you think I should do. Come on, give me some pointers, Wise Girl."

She laughed again,"Are you serious?"

"Yes. How do I talk to her without that won't make me look like an idiot"

" _Well,_ you're at a disadvantage since you're still..." She said and whispered the last two words."...a virgin". His face went serious and it took a few seconds until Annabeth calmed down.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry.", she said. "We can work with that. Now first, you have to focus. You have one chance to not screw this up. Act like you'll take it or leave it. Next, you have to make her feel comfortable. Make her feel that you see something that no one has. Since you basically work with her, you're halfway there. Finally, don't overthink it. Sure, your kelp brain can act up. However, if she still manages not to slap you in the face, then she's a lucky girl."

"Okay. So, why did you say did you have to mention... that," he said. " It's not like she's going to ask me if I'm experience. Wait! Is she..."

"Relax, Seaweed Brain. I mean, who knows, maybe you might take to the formal.", she says.

"Wait, are you serious?", he said.

"Well, if you do use actual words to ask her, you still have chance to ask her out."

"But, what about you? We had a deal that we would go with each other..."

"If we don't each have a date. You have a shot at having at asking out Rachel and I got asked out by Luke. I think that I'm going to be just fine."

"Um... are you sure?"

"Go or I will make you regret it," she said and he stand up to walk over to Rachel. Was he really going to ask out Rachel when there might be a slight chance that he might have the slightest feelings for Annabeth. He knows that Annabeth wanted them to be just friends and he has to respect her for that. It's not like she will ever see him in that way and even if she did, how would everyone would react? Sure, for the past twelve year, people did assume that they would wind up together. Their peers, their teacher and other adults. Even his mom did thought that they were already a couple when he told her about formal.

The problem was that it would later become weird. This is the girl that he nearly spent his entire childhood with: elementary school, first time riding bikes together in Central Park, sleepovers in each other's houses, walking through New York with our parents for the first time, see our first PG-13 movie together, middle school, our first crushes, high school, and accidentally, our first kiss together. The kiss was the greatest thing he felt in a long time and felt right. In reality, that will their first and last kiss together.

After a few minutes of talking with Rachel, she said yes and agreed to go out this weekend. As he was turning back to see Annabeth, he thought he saw her frowning. When she realized he was looking at her, she smiled as if he just imagined the whole thing.

***Time Jump***

 _(week and a half later)_

 _May 12, 20 03_

 _11:46 AM_

 _Goode High School_

 _Study Hall/ Computer Lab_

***Time Jump***

She hadn't seen Percy throughout the entire weekend. After Percy's date with Rachel, they started to hang out more. First, he hadn't talk or called about what happened. Next, he started to sit next to Rachel during lunch and being able to hold hands with her. Now, the only time they spent time together is in the chat room online. It was like she was slowly fading away and being replaced by Rachel. _I am not jealous,_ she keeps saying in her head through the past few weeks. _I am not jealous. He is my best friend. I shouldn't get jealous!_

She was in study hall and everyone was either gossiping quietly, pretending to read something, or on the computers doing actual business. Most of the time, she would be working on homework or doing research for fun. But sometimes, she and Percy would go into the private chat room to talk for fun or multitask during assignments. She could see Percy on the other side of the room with his computer facing away from others as she was doing the same. He looked up from his screen and gave the signal, which was a goofy smirk. A smirk that she hated and loved.

 **Wise Girl:** _ **Your face is starting to annoy me!**_

 **Seaweed Brain:** _ **what no hello or I miss u.**_

 **Wise Girl:** _ **You haven't call or text me last weekend. I should I feel?**_

 **Seaweed Brain:** _ **I'm sorry. I was busy this weekend.**_

 **Wise Girl:** _ **We tell each other everything! Just tell me!**_

 **Seaweed Brain:** _ **fine. I actually have some news.**_

 **Wise Girl:** _ **Well, beside me studying so I can actually get a life, I'm all ears.**_

She looked up and see him typing slowly in a rhythm. When he hit send, she looked at the screen and her heart sunk.

 **Seaweed Brain:** _ **Virgin boy no more.**_

 _Crap,_ she thought. She knew that a week earlier, she had teased him that he hasn't done the deed yet. While it was fun to tease him, he had also reminded her that she was also a virgin. However, it never occur to Annabeth that one of these days, he would eventually do the deed. She thought that she had more time and had never believed _he_ would be the first one of them to lose their virginity. _Just relax,_ she thought.

 **Seaweed Brain:** _ **are u still here?**_

 **Wise Girl:** _ **I'm here. Who's the unlucky girl?**_

She looked up again and see him smile as he tapped the keys. _Please don't let it be Rachel. Please don't let it be Rachel!,_ she thought. Sadly, she knew the answer.

 **Seaweed Brain:** _ **Rachel.**_

"Damn it!", she said and relized that she said that for everyone to hear. She exit out of the chat room and looked up. Everyone was looking at her, even the teacher, Mrs. Dodds.

" , please report to the principal's office. Now!", she yelled at her. Before she could stand up, she turned off her computer and buried her face in her hands. _Great,_ she thought.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Before you all raise your pitchforks at me, I don't like this ship with Rachel at all. I know but it's all part of the story. We see that Percy is starting to have feelings for Annabeth but is going out with Rachel. Not my best work but we'll get there. Also, we see that Annabeth is at war with herself that is she jealous. Remember, she was drunk that night of the kiss, so there is a chance she doesn't remember any of it. More on that later.**

 **Sorry about the deley, I was dealing with major stuff and I had some news on my personal life. But enough about me, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll see you soon with a new chapter.**

 **XOXO**

 **-Bookatopia1227**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 _ **Hey readers, before I begin chapter 4 of The Worst and Longest Love Story Ever, I just need to say this out loud. I know I have been given a lot of criticism on my story so far. Most of them have been supportive and make me happy. However, it will eventually be starting to affect my writing and I keep getting this voice on the back of my head, telling me my mistakes. I get that I keep making them a lot but I feel like I'm not good enough. I know that I'm probably just whining or complaining but that's how I feel. I want to please your wishes but I want to write this story the way I wanted it to be. To give you the ending, this story is leading up to present and it's messy one to explain.**_

 _ **I wrote this like the movie I was inspired by to write this. Love, Rosie is one of my favorite romance movies and was the perfect inspiration. However, this is my version of the plot and I'm going to make a few changes to it. Finally, I'm the one telling this story, so like the title, sit down cause it's going to take awhile. Like I said, this is a long story so enjoy the ride.**_

 **P.S:** _ **This chapter is going to be a long one just for you guys. But I have to warn you that it might be a little too complicated to read and to understand. I just want to give this style a shot and decide if I'm going to use it for future chapters. So enjoy. :-)**_

 **XOXO**

 **-Bookatopia1227**

 **P.P.S: I dedicated this chapter to DaughterOfAthena64**

 **The Worst and Longest Love Story Ever**

 **Chapter 4**

 _(five days later)_

 _May 17, 2003_

 _10:49 PM_

 _Jackson Residence_

 _Night of the Formal and the Worst Night Ever_

 _***_ Time Jump***

Percy opened the door to his apartment and Annabeth walked in before him. Six hours ago, her hair was styled to show off her long, blonde, curly locks but was now a messy ponytail. Her blue, flowy dress was just picked up from the dry cleaners when she first put it but was now wrinkled up. On their way home, Percy gave her his jacket to cover her up and even though it was nearly the summer, she was freezing after what happened tonight. She was walking barefoot and put the two-inch heels she wore in the doormat. Finally, she slouched down on the couch as Percy closes the door.

"That was the worst night of my life ever", she said. Percy went into kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Annabeth, I had my share of horrible nights and this one has got to rank number one", he said. "Not helping, Seaweed Brain", she said as she took off the jacket and lie down on the couch. "Sorry", he apologized as he kneel down and handed her the water bottle. "I'm going to tell mom that we're here, so she won't have a heart attack like my birthday", he said and walk into the hallway.

As he left, she settled in the couch as she was going to spend the night here. While for some people, it was not okay for a girl to spent the night at a guy's place but for the, it was normal. They have been spending nights at each other's place since they were kids. At first, they had share the same room with one of them in the bed and the other on the floor with blankets. At one point through kindergarten to third grade, they had to share the same bed and while it may seem weird, they were just little kids. Now, they just spent the night on the couch when they got older. At the beginning, it was weird for their parents but now, it had became routine and normal for their families. Plus, her parents were at a business dinner and Bobby and Matthew were at a sleepover with friends.

She smoothed down her dress and thought to herself about what happened at least five hours ago when she first came here. Out of all nights, even Percy's birthday, this was the most embarrassing night of her life ever.

***(Time Jump)***

 _(6 hours earlier)_

 _March 17, 2003_

 _5:29 PM_

 _Jackson Residence_

***(Time Jump)***

Annabeth was climbing the staircase with her overnight bag for staying over for the night on one hand and another bag that carried the dress she'd be wearing for night to the formal with the other. Ever since study hall and detention after school, Percy and her haven't been talking since he that message that he hooked up with Rachel. Maybe it was best that she'd never asked and wished she'd never let him ask her out in the first place. It hasn't been a month and he'd already lose his virginity. While as if for her, she hasn't even gone to first base.

She finally reached the place and knocked on the door. It opened and saw Sally as she was shocked to see her.

"Annabeth", she said."What are doing here and why are you not dressed?"

"Didn't you get the call from my parents? They're going to that banquet while you said that it was okay for me to stay the night", Annabeth explained.

"I know, but I thought you would be getting ready at home and that your date was going to pick up unless..."

"Oh no, I do but Luke and I decided to meet up there. Besides, I couldn't go home and risk the dress I'd be wearing tonight by the little monsters", she said. "I thought I could get dressed here if you don't mind". Sally let her in and Annabeth unzipped the dress from the bag. "Okay then, I think I that I might have a pair of heels your size and I can get your hair and makeup ready in an hour", she said and hurried down the hallway before Annabeth could speak. Saying that it wasn't necessary and she was planning to wear her hair down instead of his usual ponytail. While she prefer books over shopping, she had always try to maintain her appearance to look professional. She had gone from wearing only t-shirts and overalls to pretty blouses and jeans without any rips or holes. She took the dress and carefully skim her hands through it. Even though she wasn't the type to like fashion or shopping, she might as well dress up for tonight since high school was almost over.

She was excited that this day was finally here and she would finally graduate high school and to attend college. Her parents would have wanted her to go to an Ivy League school like Harvard, Yale, or maybe Columbia, where her father was teaching as a professor for the past thirteen years. However, she wanted to move somewhere else and start a new life in a new city. While she loves New York and has lived there since she was five, she had wanted to move somewhere else where no one knew who she was, go to college, work at a architectural firm, and make something that would last for a very long time. Something that would be her greatest achievement ever.

She sets her overnight bag by the couch when she heard someone coming back from the hallway.

"Hey, mom, can you help me with..."

She turned around and saw him for the first time in days. She froze as she was shocked to see him dressed up. He was wearing the tux that her and Sally helped picked out. Even though he has his shirt, pants, and shoes on, his hair was not brushed yet, he hasn't put on his jacket nor his bowtie, which was in his hands. He must have been trying to put it on and from the wrinkles of it, failing. However, despite that he wasn't even ready yet, he looked handsome and looked as if he came from one of his favorite action movies. It took a few seconds of silence until he spoke."Um... I know that we're not talking but can you help me?", he said as he hold up his tie.

She walked up to him and helped him with buttoning up his shirt and teaches him how to put it on. She had to explain it three times until he manages to get it on right. "There", she said. She went back to the couch and grabbed the dress to change. "I look ridiculous. I might as well be a penguin", he said.

"Oh come on, you look very handsome. Are you actually going to judge my taste of clothing tonight? If anything, I have to wear a dress with heels unless you are willing to trade", she said as she walked to the bathroom in the hallway and locking door.

"As much as I like the blue on the dress, I think that I'll stick to the tux."

"Good decision."

"Listen", he said as he lean back on the wall next to bathroom. "I'm sorry that we haven't been talking and that I'm the reason that got you into detention. I'm sorry that I've been a crappy friend and I should have told you where there were... less people."

She sighed as she was stripped down to underwear and was trying to put on her dress. "I guess I should be sorry too. I was just mad and the big green monster just came out. I felt as if someone was trying to take my best friend away from me."

"Annabeth..."

"I know, I know, I shouldn't be jealous and that's never going to happen between us. It's just that... it's weird to see you as someone other than Seaweed Brain but as Percy. Someone that is growing up and being mature for once.". She heard silence until she could hear him chuckle.

"What?", she questioned.

"Nothing.", he said. "For a moment there, I thought you were in love with me or something."

"Oh come on!", she groan."You know what, I take it all back!"

"No, no, no, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry but seriously, I get it. I would have been the same.", he said as she calmed down. "I know I have Rachel but there is nothing in this world that would make me stop caring for you. No matter what, you'll always be priority one, Wise Girl". She smiled.

"I guess I can't be mad at you.", she sighed as she pulled up the zipper of her dress. She smoothed down her dress and check to see anything wrong. She took her hair out of her ponytail and looked into the bathroom mirror If Percy was feeling like a penguin, she felt like a freaking barbie doll. She took a deep breath and was about to open the door.

"Okay, how do I look and feel free to lie", she said. She unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. She turned to Percy and see him shocked and staring as if he never seen her before in his life. After a few seconds, he looked up and smile,"You look hideous". She punched him in the shoulder and smiled back,"Shut up, Seaweed Brain". As both of them were laughing, se heard footsteps and turned around to see Sally there, smiling.

"You okay, mom?", he said. She walked up to them and looked as if she was about to cry. "I'm fine.", she said. She turned towards her son. "You look so handsome", she said and turn towards Annabeth."My babies growing up so fast". Annabeth smiled. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do in an hour", she said and Sally gestured her into the bedroom. Annabeth looked back to Percy.

"If I don't come back, I want you go into my house, grab the journal from my bedroom and throw it in the East River.", she said as entered the room.

***(Time Jump)***

 _(hour and forty-five minutes later)_

 _March 17, 2003_

 _7:20 PM_

 _Charites Plaza Hotel_

 _Goode High School Senior Formal and Soon to be Graduating Class of 2003_

 _***_ (Time Jump)***

After forty minutes of pictures and the subway, they were now just a block away from the plaza. The plaza was big and beautiful and booked for tonight for the dance. There were limos and cars pulling up and dropping off their classmates as they were rushing to go in. Even though she was ready to leave Goode forever, she was actually excited to go. She looked at Percy and could tell that he was feeling the same. Finally, they were now on the steps of the plaza. Percy turned his head and smiled.

"Ready to do this, Wise Girl.", he asked.

"I guess I am, Seaweed Brain", she grinned. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see her date. For the past four years of high school, she had been crushing on him hard. They had first met in honors bio when they were assigned lab partners. They gotten to know each other and hit it off very well. He was smart, kind, and good looking, which was a rare combination in their school. She always see him everyday and had been trying to have the courage to tell how she feels. Before he even asked her out, she thought that maybe it was for the best that he was never going to have feelings for her. Even if did and became his girlfriend, it wasn't going to last since she was planning to move out of state and she heard that Luke was planning to move abroad across the Atlantic Ocean. Now, he was here in his tux, his perfect sweeped hair and is about to take inside to the dance.

"Hi, Chase.", he said. "You look beautiful, Annabeth"

She blushed."You too. I mean, handsome. Beautiful is more feminine to describe something. Not that you aren't. I mean...", she says as she was basically making a fool out of herself. She stopped talking and just said,"Um... do you want to head inside?"

"Sure.", he said and walked up in line to get inside ballroom. Before Annabeth could join him, Percy whispered in her ear.

"It's a miracle that he didn't trip over your tongue and dragged him across the floor", he said. She punched him in the shoulders in response. "Shut up", she said.

An hour later, she and Luke were on the dance floor with the rest of the senior class. The school had saved enough money to rent out the ballroom of the plaza and it looked amazing. The DJ was playing the music loud, her classmates were dancing and having fun, and lights were everywhere an shimmered across the darkness. It almost reminded her of Lotus except there were no alcohol, there were grown up chaperones, and there were teenagers, not that they were any different from the crazy drunks there. She was dancing with him and she could see him grinning at her and having fun. Her body was starting to grow tired and needed a break.

"I'm going to get something to drink!", she yelled through the loud music. He nodded and she moved pass him to get through the giant sea of people. Finally, she got out and walked her way to the refreshment area. As she was grabbing a cup to serve herself, she felt a presence next to her.

"Tired?", said a voice. She turned around and saw Rachel as she was holding the ladle from the punchbowl to refill her drink. "Yeah", she said as Rachel handed her the ladle.

"I love your dress", Annabeth said.

"Thanks", she said. "I actually made it myself. Usually, I hate going to these things and having to wear a dress. However, my parents forced me to come here and look proper. I agree to dress up but I set the terms". It turns out that it did look beautiful in the end. She was wearing a black dress with a sweetheart neckline, which was tight around chest but full and puffy in the bottom half. While the top half was solid black, the other half of the dress was covered in paint splatters. Each of them were of many colors and splattered around the edges. Annabeth looked down and saw she was wearing matching heels with the same paint splats. Her hair was styled into a beautiful braid that showed her bright red hair and wore little makeup. Overall, she looked as she was painting.

"How's Percy?", Annabeth said as she was trying to make conversation. Before a couple weeks ago, both of them hardly ever talk during high school. It's not that they hated each other or anything like other girls at school. It was just Annabeth and Rachel were different. While Annabeth was into books and organized, Rachel was an artist and was messy when it came to it. Until Annabeth's dad, Fredrick, married to her stepmom when she was ten, it was just the two of them with only one paycheck to get by and for Rachel, her parents were working for a huge firm in city. Rachel had lots of friends but wasn't exactly popular and more in the borderline in the social hierarchy. Annabeth was sort of the same and had lived under the radar for years with Percy as her only friend outside of school. In conclusion, they respect each other as human beings but not best friends.

"He's great.", Rachel smiled. "He's funny, he's nice, one of the few people in the world who gets me, and not to mention, kinda hot."

"Yeah. Um... I meant the first three things, not the fact that he is hot. I mean he is...but not in that way! He's my best friend and it's not like...", Annabeth said as she was trying to find a way to shut up.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Actually, I have to thank you for all of this. Percy told me everything.", she said and Annabeth shut her mouth.

"Um... what do mean?", she said.

Rachel smiled," He told me about the day during the cafeteria and that you were the one who convinced him to ask me out. I had crush on him since freshman year and I have been wanting to ask him out. In a way, I have to thank you for all of this. Who knows, I think I want to see where this goes with him."

"You're welcome and for that, cheers?", she said and both of them clink glasses. As she was taking a sip, she saw another person coming towards them.

"Everything alright?", Percy said as walking towards them.

"Yeah. Just taking a break.", she said.

Rachel spoke,"Hey, Percy. I'm going to catch up with my friends, okay?"

"Yeah, sure.", he said and Rachel walked away into the crowd. Annabeth looked at him as he was looking at Rachel walking to her friends.

"You okay?", she asked and Percy turns his attention to Annabeth.

"I'm okay.", he said. "What happened to you and Castellan? Boring? Horrible dancer? Anyone I have to punch?"

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain!", she laughed. "For your information, he's amazing. He's handsome, a good dancer, and doesn't annoy me like you do."

"Okay, but if you want to get out of here and need some excuse to get out of your date, give me call.", he said.

"As much as I love you playing hero and trying to protect me, I can handle Luke. I'll just call you if there's an emergency. Besides, what about Rachel? She's your girlfriend and I don't want her to be left in the dust."

"I know. However, while she may be my girlfriend, you're my best friend and I promise I would be there for you no matter what.", he said.

"Thanks.", she said. Her heart was beating fast and for a second, she feel as if her heart was melting and everything in the world was going to be okay. It was just her and Seaweed Brain. Finally, Percy spoke.

"I'm going to find Rachel, okay?"

"Okay, then", she said as she'd watched him walk away. Walking away to his beautiful girlfriend and leaving her alone. Suddenly, she didn't feel thirsty anymore and decided to go back to the dance floor to try and find Luke. As she was passing through, she could see Percy and Rachel on the other side of the ballroom. Both of them were talking to each other as they both were smiling and looking at each other. Annabeth couldn't focus on her surroundings and was so distracted that she might have stepped into someone's foot. Her attention was on both of them as they were flirting and kept glancing her head from the crowd towards them. _What are you doing?!_ , she thought to herself. _Get yourself together! They're just talking and it's not like…"._ She saw Rachel putting down her drink to the nearest table and suddenly, she kissed him. After a few seconds, he kissed her back.

Suddenly, everything around her went mute. She felt like a deer in headlights and couldn't move. Her breath quickened and couldn't feel anything. She was breaking on the inside but she looked frozen. If she could, she would cry but she couldn't.

"You okay, Annabeth?", someone said and she turned to find Luke.

"I'm fine.", she lied.

"Okay then. Anyway, it turns out that I know the guy from the front desk and since we haven't got ."

Suddenly, this had gotten her attention. Was Luke asking her if she wanted to...?

"Wait, what about security and the chaperones? We're going to get in big trouble right before graduation?"

"Leaving is easy, Chase. Many of the students have done this before and never got caught. Beside, Ms. Kerr is busy with the delinquents and most of the security is a joke. I can get us in no time, but that's your choice."

 _Was this really happening?,_ she thought. She couldn't believe this! In that moment, she should have said no, left right there, and never speak to him again. At least, it's what she should've done. However, what she didn't know was that the next thing she was going to say would later soon be one of her biggest mistakes in life. In fact, this point of her life is what she calls as "Heartbroken and Being Stupid".

"Let's go", she said and was led out of the ballroom.

***(Time Jump)***

 _(an hour later)_

 _9:39 PM_

 _***_ (Time Jump)***

After two hours of dancing, drinking punch, and chatting with Rachel and her friends, he decided to sit down. Right now, he was watching her with nothing to do as she was dancing. For the last few days, he had begun to spent more time with Rachel and let's just say Rachel had always been that person who can bring sunshine in a dark room. One of the things that caught his eyes was the fact that she was fearless. Percy had always wanted to be the kind of person that just charges fearlessly into the unknown. In reality, he couldn't even tell his best friend on how he feels.

He'd remember the first time when they first met. She had just moved to New York and she was placed in the same homeroom as he and Annabeth. They haven't spoke to each other until they had to do a project together for art class. They have gotten to know each other for a little while and would have been great friends until Rachel decided to run with a different crowd. Throughout high school, they were just people who nod at each other at the hallway and have small talk with each other once in awhile. Besides Annabeth, she was one of the few girls in this school that was normal.

After a few short minutes, he heard his phone ringing. He flipped it open and saw Annabeth's name on caller ID. He'd just saw Annabeth an hour ago and now that he think about, he hadn't even seen Luke either. He answered and heard her voice.

"Percy.", she said. She sounded like she was just panicking. "I need your help, right now!"

"Annabeth, where are you!? I'm on my way!", he said. As he was about to grab his jacket, he heard her voice from his phone.

"Wait!", she said as he could her voice was shaking.

"Percy?", another voice behind him said. It was Rachel. "Is everything alright? What's going on?."

"It's Annabeth.", he said. He put his ears back on the phone. "Annabeth! What's going on?! For a minute, I thought there was an accident or something. Wait?! Is there an accident?!"

"No, no, no, sorry. Everything's fine! It's nothing! It's stupid!"

"Where are you and where's Luke! If he did anything, I swear..."

"Percy!", she cried over through the phone. "Didn't you hear a word that I said!"

"Annabeth, I known you long to know that when whenever you say those words in the same sentence, it's usually something..."

"Crap", she hissed and he couldn't hear her voice again.

"Annabeth!", he said. There was no response but could hear the from the background that there was noise. Rachel steals the phone away from his hands and put the phone against her ears.

"Annabeth, please answer us.", she said in a direct tone. Never in Percy's life has he ever seen her to be so serious about something or someone to that matter. "Annabeth, just tell calm down and tell us what is happening right now."

"Quiet. She's coming. If she sees me like this, I'm so dead.", she whispers over the phone. I grab the phone back as Rachel was steering us away from the ballroom and into the hallway that leads to the lobby.

"Who's here?!"

"Ms. Dodds!", she hissed back at me, which was a mixture whispering and shouting.

"Annabeth! What the hell is going on?!", I said. She didn't answer for a couple of seconds and then, I could hear a ding which sounds a lot like an elevator.

"Annabeth! Just tell me and this time, I'm going to need details!", I yelled as they were approaching the lobby.

"Okay, fine! Luke said he could get us a room together and I might have slept with him. Afterwards, he fell asleep and I had to get out of there. I was leaving when I saw Dodds, so I ran and have been hiding for the past ten minutes. She's gone and I don't think she saw me. Percy, I need to get out of here right now!"

Suddenly, Rachel grabbed my arm and I paused. We were next to the elevators and the doors were opening. On the other side, there was Annabeth but looked as if she just came back from a one night stand, which she did. Her hair was messy, her dress looked normal but did it as she was in a rush, and she only had one of her shoes on as she was putting her other on.

"Maybe a little too much", he froze as she was the same and they both didn't move.

***Time Jump***

 _(Hour later)_

 _10: 54 PM_

***Time Jump

Okay, maybe she might have over exaggerated a bit about tonight. However, after seeing what had just happened two hour ago, it left Annabeth in a state of confusion and needed a distraction.

Yes, she had said yes to Luke and slept with him. But was that the best option to do during that situation.

No.

Not to go in details but all she remembered was that what had happened went in a blur. Her mind was on autopilot and did her best to forget everything else about everything. It was just them in that small hotel room. However, by the time it was over, Luke had passed out and she was alone. She should have felt something after what had just happened there. All she felt was nothing. No passion, no lust, not even a sense of relief now that she wasn't a virgin anymore. All she was thinking was," _What the hell am I doing here"._ It went through her head as she was there in that hotel room. She was even thinking about it now as she was sitting here on the couch of the boy she was trying to forget.

She still couldn't believe she gave up her virginity to her high school crush. She should have been thrilled but now, she's not so sure anymore. For now, she was going to have to move on and accept the truth.

After a few minutes, he came back and she scooted so he can sit. She didn't want Percy to see her like this. She didn't even want him to know about any of this. Originally, she was planning to sneak out of the hotel and make up some excuse on why did she left early. However, she saw Ms. Dodds in the hallway. Probably to check if any students planned to do what Luke and Annabeth did. She knew that the only person she could trust to see her in this situation was Percy. Throughout their friendship, he has done and sacrificed many things for her and she had made sure she did the same thing in return. Once in the third grade, the teacher had told him and Sally that if he doesn't keep up his grades, he would have to repeat the grade the following year. She had remembered she had been so upset thinking that would be causing a big rift between them. So, he did everything he can to make sure that they will always stay together in the same grade. He passed and Annabeth wanted to make sure she did something to return the favor. Eventually, she did in the fifth grade when she was offered to earn a scholarship to this all-girls private school. She heard it was one of the best schools in the country and most of the students that attended not only go to ivy league colleges, but become very successful in life. She was going to accept, but that would mean leaving Percy. So, she did everything to make sure she never get in even if it means filling out random answers in a few test and homework sheets, getting involved in a lot of fights, and it was pretty easy since her father was busy with his new fiancee aka her stepmother. It cost her grades for that year but it was worth it. The list goes on from there as long as they remain friends, she will continue do so.

They sat in silence until Percy speak.

"So...", he said as he was trying to break the ice.

"Yeah.", she said. This has got to be one of most awkward moments in their entire relationship."Can you please say something so we don't look like complete idiots? I already feel like one after tonight. Anything really.", she asked as she want him to say anything rather than the fact that he slept with Luke.

"On the bright side, I guess I won't be able to call you a prude, Chase", he grined and was starting to laugh. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and throw it to Percy's face.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!", she exclaimed as she reaching for another pillow. He puts up his hand in surrender.

" .Okay. I deserved that!", he said as she surprisingly stopped."Besides, it's a week before graduation. One more week and we won't have to deal with high school anymore. And in three months, we'll be on our way to California."

The moment he said that, she felt a little better as they were discussing the _"plan"_. She had always wanted to leave New York and attend college somewhere else. When she told Percy, she was worried at first since he and Sally rely on weekly paychecks from their jobs and trying to find scholarships for him to attend college. Since Sally had dropped out of high school due to her sick uncle, she had always regret about it and don't want Percy to have the same fate like her. Percy did everything he could to make her proud and eventually, he did. Couple of months ago, he was offered a scholarship to New Rome University to major in Marine Biology. The problem was that it was all the way in California on the other side of the country. Meaning he has to move and live there.

He was unsure about this since he has no friends or family there, California was a lot different from New York City, and was mostly afraid to be doing this all alone. It turns out, he didn't have to worry. Apparently, New Rome has a fantastic architecture program and one of her dad's fellow friends used to be an alumni there. After desperate begging to her parents, a few phone calls, and ton of research, Annabeth had got accepted and will attend there soon with Percy. The plan was to move to California, graduate college, buy an apartment for them to live, and work their way through the career ladder. They both knew that it's not going to be easy, but at least they had each other.

"Last chance to back out, Jackson", she said as she gave him a soft smile.

"Wherever you go, I go. Beside, it's too late and I know you. There is no way you're ever going to let me out of this", he smiled. For a brief moment, she felt like everything was perfect. Everything was falling into place and their lives are getting started. If everything go well, she might be able to find the courage to know what she really feels for Percy.

Here's the thing, not everything can go according to plan like you imagined. What she didn't know was that in one month, everything would change and their plan goes out the window. One that changed directions in both of their lives.


	5. UpdateAgain

_**Update... Again**_

 _ **Hello readers,**_

 _ **The last couple months have been stressful for me as I've started a new school. My workload had doubled than what I've been used to. I've also developed a writer's block and have been having a hard time to get inspired to write again. Up and until today, I've haven't had time to write on my computer. There's not a day that goes by that I just want to drop everything to just update a chapter for you guys.**_

 _ **When I started writing fanfics, I wanted to share my ideas with the stories that meant so much to me. The stories that I grew up reading when I went through bullying in school and my state of depression four years ago. I'm going to continue writing for you guy but I want to go through the stories I feel confident to continue.**_

 _ **On June 1, I'll be deleting Let Light Guide You Home. Anyone who wants to continue this story and/or write their own version of this story, go for it. I know it's my first story I decided to write, but I can't see myself to continue. As for my other stories, I'll be still updating The Worst and Longest Love Story Ever. However, I decided to rewrite Trip of a Lifetime and Love is Timeless. I may have my struggles writing it but it's one I feel confident to share and there have been a few mistakes I've made when I first wrote them.**_

 _ **Also, while I have been on my hiatus, I've also come up with not one but three stories that I want to write and post. I don't know if I will go through with writing them but I've been thinking about them for the last few months. I won't tell you the entire plot and what books they are set in, but I'll give up a couple of hints on their genre and the general idea of these fanfics.**_

 _ **1\. A spinoff from a book series that will follow a whole new cast of characters and how their stories intertwine with the characters you know and love.**_

 _ **2\. Urban Fantasy AU that combines the world of science and fantasy together and a series of adventures.**_

 _ **3\. Drama/Mystery AU with a town full of secrets, a big mystery to uncover, and has the drama and mysteries of Riverdale and the thriller and romance of PLL.**_

 _ **What do you think of them? Which story do you think I should go through?**_

 _ **I hope you guys can still accept my decision. I hope I'll see you guys soon with a new update.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **-Bookatopia1227**_


End file.
